


my wild heart bleeds with yours

by Saraste



Category: Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Romance, Slightly bloody (low graphic) vampire sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3307316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura and Carmilla live in each other and enjoy each other in somewhat unorthodox ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	my wild heart bleeds with yours

**Author's Note:**

> Written for femslash february in 2015. Title snagged from Sheridan Le Fanu's novella.

 

I can always feel her with me. She is in me, precisely as she told me she would be, in my blood, in my bones, in my very head. She is everything and without her I am nothing. _Nothing_. It is frightening, this need for her which burns at me, which eats me alive until I am hallow and so much less without her.

She is beside me over the rumpled sheets and still I feel alone, cold in this mad world which does not recognize love as love but sees wrong where there is but right.

I reach out and touch, run my fingers over her skin and she stirs.

My heart beats faster, my blood rejoices in her wakening and my body stirs. I am ready and willing to welcome her in my embrace, in the willing cradle of my arms, in all the secret recesses which I once thought were a source of shame.

Why I have ever managed to think so escapes me as her eyes flutter open and her gaze pierces me, breaking me into pieces and then putting me back together again.

She is swift, giving me a wicked smirk before my skin is pierced as she gives me that first bloody kiss, as she feeds at my bosom. My fingers sink into her dark curls as she drinks and drinks, as she takes what she wants, what I _crave._

I bleed into her.

She takes her fill and then gives my lips a bloody kiss and I hold her onto me. Her fingers are playful yet demanding, perfect in all ways which count. I gasp under her machinations until I am come undone.

“Kiss me?” she asks, in aloud words or in my head, I cannot tell, what I know is that she asks.

I acquiesce and we arrange our tangled limbs until I am where we both want me, at the apex of her thighs, at her moist curls and her waiting… I bite and nip and lick and suck until she is undone too, unmasked before me.

She draws me up, kissing my bloodied lips and I see myself in her, know she tastes herself on my lips, her blood on my tongue, all that which I have taken which she has given me.

We are always one and will always feel each other within ourselves, beautiful butterflies in the summer of our love, larvae and grubs no more.


End file.
